


Who Did You Smell?

by blibberinghumdiggory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Established Relationship, Fluff, James is going a little bit mad, M/M, Marauders era, Remus is a little shit, Serious Sirius Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blibberinghumdiggory/pseuds/blibberinghumdiggory
Summary: James decides to hold a Marauders Board Meeting when Remus accidentally lets slip something interesting.  He's probably going mad and Remus is making serious Sirius puns.





	

Remus Lupin lay there for, well, he didn't really know how long for, the point is he was lying there for quite a while.  Where is there, you ask?  Well in the bed of none other than Sirius Orion Black, who was currently occupying the space beside Remus, and pressing his warm back to the boy's front.  Remus sighed contentedly and smiled to himself.  The mumbling, adorable mess that was Sirius in the morning began to stir and moaned at Remus for being such a 'goddamn smiley, soppy git' which was quickly followed by a kiss.

"Ew!  Morning breath," Sirius complained sleepily.  He was quickly shushed and reminded of the boys occupying the other beds.  "Oopsy," Sirius replied, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and ignoring Remus’ eye roll when he did.

The two eventually got up and retreated to their sides of the room to gather their stuff and get changed.  By this time, both James and Peter were also waking up, throwing on their clothes and shoving books in their bags.  They made it to breakfast, heaping food down their throats and chatting with their fellow Gryffindors.  Shooting smiles and glances at one another every now and again.  The four boys then made their way to Slughorn's classroom for Potions, as they did every Friday morning.

"Amortentia!" Slughorn bellowed once all the students had entered the room, causing a few to jump and grab their desks in support.  "Most powerful love potion in the world.  Though of course, it doesn't create true love, merely an imitation of the affects it may have on a person."  The man continued his lecture in a similarly boisterous manner. "Now,” he said after fifteen minutes of intense Potions theory, clapping his hands together loudly and waking up half the class, “Can anyone tell me what is so special about its aroma?"  The teacher's gaze was rather obviously aimed at Lily, who answered quickly without missing a beat.

"Amortentia's scent is different to each person and the whatever each individual smells show what you desire most, what you find the most attractive."  Remus caught Sirius wiggling his eyebrows at James and had to hold in a laugh.  Slughorn praised Lily with 10 points and continued with his lecture until the class was sent off to brew their own.

Remus was partnered with Peter, as he usually was, and they soon got to work on brewing.  It wasn't that Pete was particularly terrible at Potions, he just wasn't gifted in the practical application.  Which meant that Remus pretty much did all the work, while Pete copied down notes.  Usually Remus was pretty average-to-terrible at Potions, but this time, he had been determined to follow the instructions carefully and seemed to have done it perfectly.  He was quite proud of himself.

He smiled when he caught the potion’s scent, relieved to smell wet fur, cigarette smoke, and damp wood: the scent of Sirius Black.  Turning back, he found his boyfriend's eye, Sirius nodded and winked at him, which Remus took to mean the relief was mutual.  He felt unreasonably elated, considering he had known he was going to smell Sirius, he wondered what he smelled like to Sirius.  Remus had to bite his lip to stop himself grinning too much. 

"So, what do you smell?"  He heard the voice from beside him as he scribbled down notes and didn't really think it through before the words were out of his mouth.  "Well, that's not too difficult, I smell my -,” Remus caught himself and coughed to try and cover it up, “I mean, I don't really know.  Erm, could be anyone- anything."

Peter, however, was not as oblivious as Remus had hoped and his eyebrows shot up.  "Your what?  Your girlfriend?  Remus, why didn't you tell me!  Do the others know?  I bet they do, why am I always the last to know?" Remus quickly shushed him and sent a worried glance to Sirius who quickly understood and laughed at him.

"Oh, so Sirius knows, what about James?"  Pete asked.  Remus desperately tried to shut him up, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"No, James doesn't know anything about my love life, and neither do you, just leave it,” Remus hissed.  Pete grumbled something Remus didn’t hear and seemed to drop it.  Remus should have known better than to leave it.

The next day he awoke to an empty bed, his own; which was odd, since they usually slept in Sirius'.  Remus soon found the answer when his curtains were thrown back and his view was interrupted by one annoyed and determined-looking James Potter.  It dawned on Remus that Pete must have told James about his slip-up.  This was not an ideal wake up.

It was a Saturday, which meant there were no classes and therefore time for James and his call of the 'Marauders Board Meeting'.  The boys each sat on their respective beds and waited until James got up and started pacing in the middle.  He twirled around dramatically to face Remus and began.

"Remus Elizabeth Lupin-"

"Not my middle name," Remus pointed out with a sleepy laugh.

"It isn't?  Sirius, you liar!" James exclaimed.  To which the boy in question shrugged and smirked at him.  James seemed to be easily distracted by this new revelation.  "Well what is it then?"

"It's John.  Did you really think it was Elizabeth?" James grinned sheepishly before his expression turned serious again and he continued his speech.

"Remus John Lupin,” he winked, “you are under persecution by the Marauders council, as a certain matter has come to my attention.  My informant," he nodded to Pete, who was avoiding Remus' gaze, "Assures me that while making Amortentia, you described the smell as 'my' something.  Your what, Remus?  We are here today to see whether in fact Remus Eli-,” he coughed, “ _John_ Lupin has indeed been withholding information from the rest of the Marauders council."

James strode forward until he was directly in front of Remus, then, leaning forward, he asked, "Who did you smell?"

James has lost his nut, Remus thought.

He debated answering the question, should he just tell James and Pete the truth?  But he quickly decided that he couldn't make that decision on his own, he needed to talk to Sirius.  This would be very difficult, as it didn’t seem like James was of any inclination to let him leave.  He also didn’t know how to get Sirius’ attention as they had been avoiding each other’s eyes so they didn’t arouse suspicion.

Remus tried to figure out some sort of reply, but James sighed and attempted to push again.  "Okay,” said James reasonably, “well if you won't answer that just yet, at least tell us how serious it is."

It took all Remus had not to burst out laughing at the boy's phrasing, and he was forced to summon his best poker face.  He stood up and leaned on the bed post, chancing a look at Sirius's grinning face and quickly looked away before he lost his control.  "Yes, well," he started, "It is Sirius, I hope it's serious.  Yes, I'm pretty sure it's Sirius."

James, who hadn't noticed the hidden meaning, just hummed disapprovingly at Remus.  Sirius, however, let out a snort and was almost red in the face from trying not to laugh.  "Padfoot, please, stop giggling, that joke is old," James mocked obliviously and watched as Sirius dissolved into peals of laughter.

"Now, Remus," James turned back to him, rolling his eyes and ignoring Sirius, "Who is it, then?  I mean, if it's serious, then you'll have to tell us some time."

"Yes, I suppose you're right, I mean, it is Sirius after all," Remus replied, amazed at how he hadn't joined his boyfriend's laughing fit.

From his bed in the corner, Pete gasped, staring at Remus, then at Sirius, then back to Remus.  "No..." he said disbelievingly. Remus winked at him.  “Surely not,” Pete whispered, “Dear Merlin.” 

James had twirled around to Pete, and he blinked slowly.  "Huh,” Pete said quietly, “well, um, okay then..." He seemed to be in shock and poor James still had no idea what was happening.

"How many Marauders have to know for it to not be counted as withholding information?"  Remus had decided that going along with James’ made-up formality might be easier.

"You have to have at least two other Marauders who know the information," James replied confidently, still confused.  Grinning at this, Remus hopped off his bed and was almost out the door when he said, "I'm off then."

"What?  You can't just leave in the middle of the trial!"  Remus, starting to think that James really was going a bit mad, and laughed.

"Two other Marauders already know, I’m allowed to leave the trial, it’s dismissed," Remus reasoned, nodding to the two other boys, who were both now rolling on their beds laughing.

James cursed loudly but pulled Remus back into the room all the same, "I don't care,” he said, “tell me."

"Demanding much, James.  You'll know when you need too.  You might even figure it out for yourself."

"Liar."

"Yeah, maybe,” Remus smirked, “but whose fault is that?”

Sirius then stood up from his bed, having recovered from his amusement, slightly, and gave Remus a look that told him everything he was thinking, which scared Remus immensely.

"Fine, we'll tell you," said Sirius daringly as he casually leaned against the bed frame, despite how nervous he really was.  Remus could see how Sirius' shoulders had tensed, and despite how relaxed he seemed, Remus knew better.

"Maybe, Pads,” Remus suggested as an interesting though occurred to him, “it would be easier just to show him."  The other boy appeared to be in thought.

"Might scare him off, but I guess he'll know the truth,” said Sirius thoughtfully, he nodded to his boyfriend, “Ready?"

Remus hummed, his gaze flickering to the befuddled-looking boy beside them.  "Yeah, okay I think I -mmph."  Remus was silenced in what he believed to be the best way possible.

He melted into the kiss, Sirius' soft lips and familiar hold caused Remus to relax, and he kissed him back.  He felt his boyfriend's hands, one on his cheek, one gripping his hip firmly.  Remus moved his own hands into the boy's hair.  A loud cough was heard behind them, reminding the boys that they were not the only ones in the room.

"Okay mate, think we got it," James squeaked out before running to the door, soon followed by a red-faced Pete.

The two boys left laughed, shrugged, and began kissing again, only this time more slowly, more passionately, getting out all the nervousness from before.  Soon Sirius was being pinned down by Remus on his bed and they were laughing as Sirius struggled to undo his shirt buttons.

"Okay guys so we like totally fine with it and everything and OH MERLIN!  WE LEAVE YOU FOR WHAT?!  FIVE MINUTES!  AND YOU ARE ALREADY RAVISHING EACH OTHER?!"  James ran from the room.

Sirius and Remus laugh to themselves as they hear James' profanities echoing from down in the common room.  "So, they probably won't be back up here for a while...," the shorter, dark-haired boy whispered, rolling them over.  Remus chuckled and brushed a piece of hair from his boyfriend's face, kissing him on the nose.

"You know what?  I think you might be right," he shifted his weight and pushed Sirius off him, climbing back on top of the boy he whispered, "Wanna make out on James' bed?"

Sirius grinned and whispered back, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
